This document relates to wearable systems for generating power for use in charging batteries and portable electronic devices.
As portable electronics like smartphones, GPS systems, wearable electronic devices, fitness electronics and other electronic devices have become ubiquitous; the need to charge such devices has become extremely important. Many people around the world have access to cheap, portable electronics but lack a suitable means to charge them.
To date, the most common portable charging solutions are backup battery and solar powered solutions. However, those solutions require users to carry additional equipment, and even those solutions only provide charges for a limited period of time. Backup batteries must themselves be recharged, and solar powered solutions are only useful during daylight hours or when artificial light sources are available.
This document describes methods and systems that are directed to solving at least some of the problems described above.